The present invention relates to a cigarette carton for ten packs of cigarettes, and more particularly to a cigarette carton with an inside promotional sheet separable from the carton for use in marketing the cigarette packs.
Cigarette cartons containing ten packs of cigarettes are old in the art. Standardized procedures have been developed over the years for loading the packs in these cartons and for applying tax stamps to the individual packs before the carton is sealed. Current marketing practices include packaging sleeves that hold five, three and two packs where ten pack cartons are broken apart along predetermined lines of perforation into smaller five, three and two pack units. In these instances it is important that the standardized procedures in the industry be followed in the loading of cigarette packs in the carton and the subsequent application of tax stamps to the individual packs. Also, in many instances promotional inserts in sheet form may be incorporated into cigarette cartons for consumer use in learning more about the cigarette product, and obtaining rebates, merchandise and the like.